


Everdeen

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peeta; his reaction to Katniss volunteering as tribute before being picked as the male tribute/what was going on in his head"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everdeen

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Girl on Fire_ The Hunger Games LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "Peeta; his reaction to Katniss volunteering as tribute before being picked as the male tribute/what was going on in his head"

"Everdeen," the word echoes in the square, bouncing out of speakers and off of shop fronts and bodies, this Capitol Peacock's amplified voice calling her out to die. "Everdeen," the word rings, sliding into his ears like his favorite childhood tale, twisted and tainted by the end of naivete and the harshness of reality. "Everdeen," says the name on the slip of paper, and Peeta's heart sinks lower than the mine shafts of District 12, nestling in the earth. "Everdeen," the word chimes, the name of the girl he's always loved.

He swallows rough, the feeling of imaginary dirt and unsifted flour coating his lungs in suffocation as the screens pan to the girl. She is twelve, with sweet blonde braids, her Reaping-best slightly wrinkled like all twelve year-olds' should be. He releases his clenched fists as visceral relief washes over him; immediately he hates himself for the feeling. This girl still shares the name, this girl is her kin but for a brief moment he is just grateful it is not her.

As if his thoughts could spring her to action, Katniss is out of her line and hugging her sister within a split second. The images on the screens are shaking, quaking, distracting, providing a dramatic angle on the reality occurring not ten feet away.

"I volunteer," her desperate voice cries out and he shuts his eyes as his brain processes the information. "I volunteer as tribute." The words are her death sentence—her death knell—and everyone in the District, everyone in the Nation knows it.

The Capitol Hounds can't decide what to do and the blonde girl is screaming out in early grief and his heart breaks because though all of the witnesses know what this means no one stops it. In their eyes Katniss, the brave and quick and talented and lovely jewel of District 12 is no better than the other lambs for slaughter. _It isn't right,_ he thinks. _It isn't fair,_ he thinks.

"What's your name?" The Capitol Peacock asks, pursing her lips together.

"Katniss Everdeen," she speaks, clear and bright. She introduces herself to the Nation, to the Districts, to those starving and those letting us starve. To me, he thinks.

"Everdeen," the word echoes. "Everdeen," the word rings. "Everdeen," the word chimes.


End file.
